1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical support structures and, more particularly, to adhesive support structures, gaskets, disks, and the like for use in conjunction with stapling devices, for reducing occurrences of leaking, bleeding and/or stricture, as well as anastomotic tension, when anastomosing various body structures.
2. Background of Related Art
Staples have traditionally been used to replace suturing when joining or anastomosing various body structures such as, for example, the bowel or bronchus. The surgical stapling devices employed to apply these staples are generally designed to simultaneously cut and seal an extended segment of tissue in a patient, thus vastly reducing the time and risks of such procedures.
Linear or annular surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more linear rows of surgical fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together and/or for the creation of anastomoses. Linear surgical stapling devices generally include a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which body tissue to be joined is placed. When the surgical stapling device is actuated and/or “fired”, firing bars move longitudinally and contact staple drive members in one of the jaws, and surgical staples are pushed through the body tissue and into/against an anvil in the opposite jaw thereby crimping the staples closed. A knife blade may be provided to cut between the rows/lines of staples. Examples of such surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,628, 5,014,899 and 5,040,715, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the use of surgical staples, biological tissue adhesives have been developed for tissue repair and the creation of anastomoses. Generally, biological adhesives bond separated tissues together to aid in the healing process and to enhance tissue strength. Such adhesives may be used instead of suturing and stapling, for example, in surgical procedures for the repair of tissue or the creation of anastomoses.
Generally, following the formation of the anastomosis, a separate instrument or device is used to apply biological sealants to the outer surface of the anastomosis. Typically, in a separate step, the biological sealants are applied to the outer surface of the anastomosis by spraying, brushing, swabbing, any combinations thereof, or any other method contemplated by those skilled in the art. The biological sealants act to reduce and/or stop the incidents of leakage from the anastomosis.
The application of a suitable biocompatible adhesive offers many advantages to the patient and the surgeon alike, such as, for example, the possible reduction in the number of staples used, immediate sealing of the tissue being treated, a strengthening of the anastomosis, and a reduction in the occurrence of bleeding from the blood vessels, leakage through the tissue joint, and stricture. Moreover, use of biocompatible adhesives tends to minimize foreign body reaction and scarring.
Annular surgical stapling devices generally include an annular staple cartridge assembly including a plurality of annular rows of staples, typically two, an anvil assembly operatively associated with the annular cartridge assembly, and an annular blade disposed internal of the rows of staples. Examples of such annular surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,979 to Green et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,857 and 5,915,616 to Robertson et al., the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In general, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler typically places an array of staples into the approximated sections of a patient's bowels or other tubular organs. The resulting anastomosis contains an inverted section of bowel which contains numerous “B” shaped staples to maintain a secure connection between the approximated sections of bowel.
In some surgical operations, surgical supports, e.g., meshes, are employed by surgeons in combination with linear stapling devices to bridge, repair and/or reinforce tissue defects within a patient, especially those occurring in the abdominal wall, chest wall, diaphragm, and other musculo-aponeurotic areas of the body. Examples of suitable surgical supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,054,406, 3,124,136, 4,347,847, 4,655,221, 4,838,884 and 5,002,551, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
When the staples are applied in surgical procedures utilizing surgical supports (i.e., reinforcing material), the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a layer of the surgical support, and through the patient's tissue before encountering the anvil jaw. In an alternative procedure, the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a first layer of the surgical support, then through the patient's tissue, and finally through a second layer of the surgical support before encountering the anvil jaw. With the staples in place, the stapled tissue is clamped between the layers of the surgical support.
While the surgical supports described above are used in conjunction with linear surgical stapling devices, the need exists for improved support structures for use in conjunction with surgical stapling devices.